La idea de Nagisa
by I'mTTi
Summary: Nagisa quiere ser mas cercano a Rei y por su parte Rei ¿Qué hará? También Haru se vuelve mas cercano a Makoto, y por mientras Rin no se queda atrás con Aiichirou
1. Nagisa

Capítulo 1 

Haru y Makoto estaban saliendo de la piscina mientras Nagisa y Rei aún seguían en ella, era raro de Haru salir antes pero Makoto le había prometido cocinar para él y debía ir a comprar los ingredientes para la cena.

- Haru, dejare un nota a Nagisa, puedes adelantarte – Makoto le dijo tomando una hoja y un lápiz y él simplemente asintió.

* * *

Luego de un rato de estar practicando el salto de Rei, Nagisa ya estaba sintiendo hambre pero se estaba divirtiendo con la persona que más apreciaba y no podía evitar quedarse mirándolo fijo durante un tiempo. El sol estaba bajando y hacia que sus torneados músculos de atleta resaltaran, dejando a Nagisa con un gusto en la boca y con una respiración algo agitada. Él siempre trataba de controlarse, porque aunque por fuera se veía como un chico adorable y tierno en el fondo también tenía sus necesidades y era algo perverso.

- ¡AH! ¡Voy saliendo! – grito Nagisa recordando su autocontrol. Rei asintió mintiendo de que solo haría un salto más.

Al entrar al vestuario se secó con su toalla cuando de repente vio la nota de sus amigos:

"_Nagisa, nos vamos antes._

_Iremos a comprar, Haru quiere que cocine para él_

_Por favor cierra el vestuario antes de irte. Nos vemos_"

- ¡Podrían invitarnos! – hizo pucheros y no pudo evitar ponerse celoso.

"_Makoto puede estar cerca de Haru todo el tiempo, no es justo"_ pensó. Ellos siempre estaban juntos y eran amigos de la infancia por lo cual podían pasar más tiempo en privado con la personan que querían no como él, pero Nagisa estaba lejos de la realidad, entre ellos no pasaba nada aunque Makoto fuera demasiado obvio a veces, Haru nunca se daba cuenta de cosas como el amor y por eso mismo nunca había avanzado con Rin y este ya empezaba a hartarse.

Entonces Nagisa se dio cuenta _"Es la oportunidad perfecta". _Tomo la llave y cerró la puerta. Se aseguró de que la nota y la llave desaparecieran ocultándolas en su bolso. Deprisa envió un mensaje a sus amigos y siguió vistiéndose sin prisa.

Rei entro a la sala y se sorprendió de ver a Nagisa aun aquí. No pudo evitar espiar hacia atrás de él para ver a su compañero, pequeño y pálido, a medio vestir. _"¿Que tan suave será su piel?"_, al darse cuenta de sus pensamiento se ruborizo no era la primera vez que lo veía de esa manera y se sintió culpable por traicionar su amistad. Rápidamente Rei comenzó a vestirse para salir antes de que le dieran ganas de hacer algo.

- … – se paró todavía sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta – Nagisa… – dijo perplejo.

-¿Mm?

- La puerta está cerrada – se giró.

- ¿Eh? ¿Enserio? – fingió mientras se acercaba a la puerta e intentaba abrirla –Esto es malo Rei-chan, ¡Estamos encerrados!

- ¿¡Qué!? – grito – ¿Pero cómo es eso posible? Makoto-senpai no se olvidaría de nosotros.

- Tranquilo Rei-chan, seguro vendrán devuelta cuando se den cuenta.

Nagisa sabía que no sería así, por eso estaba relajado, no quería que interrumpieran. Pero para Rei, esto era muy malo.

Lo vio a través de sus gafas y se dio cuenta de que él solo estaba vestido con unos pantalones y una toalla colgando de un hombro, seguidamente vio el otro hombro de Nagisa. Recorrió con la mirada su piel y encontró lo que buscaba, un pequeño botón rosáceo que era el pezón de Nagisa. Se dio cuenta de que su mirada esta algo perdida y que en su mente tenía el pensamiento de querer morderlo y en ese momento se precipito hacia su bolso.

- Llamare a los senpai.

- ¡Ah, es buena idea! – respondió Nagisa con una tierna sonrisa lo que sonrojo a Rei.

Mientras Rei marcaba el número de Makoto, Nagisa se giró sobre si y dio unos pasos como si esperara que todo pasara y Rei se relajara un poco. Él no estaba preocupado, antes en el mensaje que había enviado le dijo que por nada del mundo contestara el teléfono "_Luego te digo porque_". Espero unos minutos y volteo a ver a Rei y este estaba cada vez más preocupado _"¿Qué hare?"_.

- ¿Qué dijeron? – pregunto fingiendo inocencia con su cabeza inclinada.

- No responde y tampoco lo hace Haruka-senpai.

- Entonces solo hay que esperar ¿O tenías que hacer otra cosa más importante?

- No, pero-

- ¡Eh! Es que no quieres estar conmigo – interrumpió mientras desvió la mirada y se entristeció un poco al pensar eso.

- ¡No es así! – grito con fuerza y el mismo se sorprendió de lo rápido y desesperado que trato de negar esa suposición – Ah, quiero decir, no me desagrada estar contigo a solas – murmuro de forma casi inaudible pero Nagisa lo pudo oír y quiso besarle pero se limitó a abrazarlo por el cuello.

- Jeje – rió al oído de Rei – Que bueno que te caigo bien ¡porque Rei-chan me gusta mucho! – Rei se sonrojo pero enseguida pensó que lo más seguro seria que él solo lo decía como amigo, no como algo más.

- ¡Suéltame! – lo alejo – Aún estas mojado, Nagisa – se desesperó a decir mientras una gota de agua callo a su cuello – ¡Que Frío!

-Lo único frío aquí eres tu – se enojó y vio la gota, no dudo un segundo y la lamió.

- ¿¡Eh!? ¿Qué haces?

Nagisa no pudo soportarlo más tiempo, era imposible al ver la cara sonrojada de Rei. Se precipito a tumbarlo contra la pared "_No puedo parar ahora… más… quiero más_" pensó. Inmediatamente beso una y otra vez el cuello de Rei "_Tan dulce…_", entonces tomo la corbata perfectamente anudada de Rei y la desarmo hasta poder deslizarla por su hombro y así poder desabrochar la camisa. Metió sus manos a través ella y acaricio los músculos de Rei mientras lo lamia y besaba por cada parte posible.

Por su parte Rei estaba atónito, no sabía qué hacer, no había teoría que aplicar porque su mente estaba en blanco y lo único que podía hacer era observar la cara juguetona de Nagisa la cual estaba sonrojada esta las orejas. Podía ver que sus ojos tenían un brillo muy hermoso y que estaban muy concentrados en revisar cada rincón del pecho de Rei "_Es Excitante… diablos… él es demasiado hermoso_". Su amor por las cosas hermosas hizo que no pudiera apartar la mirada de él, era excesivamente bello, el pelo mojado goteando y brillando con la poca luz que entraba, sus largas pestañas, su blanca piel, sus húmedos labios, su agitada respiración, sus gemidos débiles y su suave lengua recorriendo toda su piel era realmente excitantes para él. "_Quiero oír y ver mucho más_" pero…

- ¡No! – se negó Rei en el instante que Nagisa mordió uno de sus pezones haciendo que volviera en sí, se sorprendió tanto que lo empujo y Nagisa cayó al suelo.

- … - Nagisalo estaba viendo sin palabras, hasta que un alarido silencioso se escapó acompañado llanto – L-lo siento – hablo entre cortado – yo…nn – no podía continuar "_Yo…te amo_" no podía decirlo y el dolor de ser rechazado le oprimía el pecho, solo podía pensar en la cara de repulsión que Rei tendría y en que no volverían a ser amigos como antes.

Esa situación había matado todas las esperanzas de Nagisa quien siempre pensó que sus sentimientos serian correspondidos por Rei, porque hubo alguna vez en donde él lo miro de forma diferente, no como a un amigo, pero se había equivocado, no era así y no quería enfrentarse a esto, así que corrió en búsqueda de sus cosas. Saco la llave y abrió la puerta dejando a Rei atrás.

- …No es hermoso… – dijo apretando su pecho después de ver a Nagisa llorar.

Mientras, él corría cuando sus lágrimas aumentaron y no pudo seguir hasta que termino llorando en el suelo con todas sus pertenencias desparramadas y la noche cayendo sobre él.

* * *

Bueno! Hola, es la primera vez que escribo un fanfiction y tarde alrededor de una hora en descubrir como subirlo .-.

Como hace poco termine de ver el anime, quise escribir algo con YAOI HARD! Si, así soy :D. Me gusta escribir así que lo estoy intentando, no sé si alguien va a leer esto pero quisiera saber si quieren que la continúe (lo voy a hacer de todos modos :P ^-^) y también quiero saber que preferirían que pasara con Haru, no sabía a quién elegir si a Rin o a Makoto, ambos me gustan (tal vez un trio) pero es difícil _

Estoy tratando de apegarme las personalidades de cada uno, es complicado TT_TT

Perdonen si hay faltas ortográficas /·_· / saludos c: lo seguiré intentando


	2. Makoto

Mientas Nagisa trataba de avanzar en su relación con Rei, Haru y Makoto habían salido del instituto y se dirigían al centro.

- Haru, ¿Quieres comer algo en especial? –Pregunto – Mira, la caballa tiene una oferta hoy… ¿Haru? – alzo la vista cuando no lo encontró a su alrededor, pensó lo peor y salió corriendo a la zona con peceras - ¿¡Haru, donde estas!?

Le preocupaba que él estuviera allí porque se zambulliría como siempre en cualquier lugar y entonces la empleada de la tienda los echaría como la vez anterior. Pero para su sorpresa, Haru no estaba dentro del agua sino que estaba de cuclillas espiando a dos personas más adelante. Rin sostenía en cada mano una botella de lubricante con una mirada algo perdida mientras Nitori estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas mirando que nadie los viera.

- ¡Matsuoka-senpai! – Rogo – vámonos, esto es vergonzoso…

- Te dije que no me llamaras así cuando estamos solos, además ¡Yo también estoy avergonzado! – lo miro – pero la vez anterior te dolió mucho. Solo quiero que llores de placer…¡Ah! - se sonrojo luego de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

- Rin… - jadeo –senpai, quiero volver.

Makoto estaba boquiabierto al escuchar la conversación, pero luego miro hacia donde estaba Haru y sintió dolor en su pecho. Aunque sabía que Haruka no veía a Rin como más que un amigo, le molestaba que lo observara de esa manera, _"¿Te arrepientes de no ser ese Kohai?" _pensó. Tal vez él sentía algo por Rin sin darse cuenta _"¿Cómo puedes ser tan lento para estas cosas? Pero no es posible ¿verdad? Esa mirada ¿La harías si yo consiguiera una novia?". _Las preguntas lo atormentaban.

- Haru… – se acercó en silencio – ¿Qué haces? Vamos, ya he terminado – le sonrió, volviendo a ser normal. Mientras, su amigo, se limitó a mirarlo por un instante y luego volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba Rin, pero desistió su espionaje y se fue con él.

- ¿Qué cocinaras?

- Mmm… Sashimi* de caballa marinada.

- ¿Le pondrás piña?

- Está bien, – suspiro – sí que te gusta ¿Eh? – le sonrió y siguieron caminando hacia la casa de Haru.

Cuando ya estaban dentro, el móvil de Makoto sonó cuando le llego un mensaje de Nagisa.

- ¿Es tu familia, esta bien que te quedes? – Le pregunto - ¿No tienes que cuidar a tus hermanos?

- ¿Eh? No, es Nagisa… Él… no entiendo muy bien pero dice que no contestemos las llamadas de Rei… ¿Qué está haciendo?

-… Entonces no las contestes y ya. ¿Quieres darte un baño? – le respondió distante como siempre.

- Esta bien, primero cocinare, así que ve tu antes – sonrió y fue hacia la otra habitacion – Tomare prestada tu cocina.

Makoto sabía cocinar y lo hacía muy bien, más de una vez sus padres se habían ido de viaje y lo habían dejado a cargo de sus hermanos menores, Ren y Ran. Iba a la casa de Haru muchas veces porque podía cocinar para él, también porque vivía solo y comía demasiada comida chatarra, lo único que le preocupaba era el agua. Por eso Makoto usaba cada escusa que podía para venir, además, era tiempo a solas que podía pasar con Haru, algo que nadie más tenia, eso lo hacía tan feliz que siempre sonreía cuando lo recordaba. Conocía tanto a Haru por todo ese tiempo, solo él lo conocía tan bien. Por esa misma razón, estaba desconcertado, ¿A Haru le gustaba Rin? Nunca pareció demostrarlo, en la infancia era indiferente hacia él, luego dejo la natación pero Makoto supo hasta tiempo después que Rin tuvo que ver, _"Tan importante que hasta dejo la natación…debí haberlo notado, que tonto soy.". _Makoto era calmado por fuera pero cuando se trataba de algo importante (como lo era Haru) no podía evitar ser inseguro y celoso.

- Ah – se dio cuenta de que estaba frunciendo el ceño y se tocó la cara mientras suspiro – olvídalo… a propósito, ¿No lleva mucho tiempo en el baño?

Ciertamente Haru estaba tardando más de lo habitual. Entonces Makoto toco la puerta y entro cuando oyó el movimiento del agua. Mucho vapor golpeo su cara y distinguió a Haruka hundido en el agua con la misma expresión de antes, de cuando había visto a Rin.

-… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no sales? – le pregunto mientras se acuclillaba junto a la tina.

-… No es a mí, es a ti. – le dijo.

- ¿Y-yo? – Le miro confundido - ¿Qué dices? – se rio.

-… Makoto, te conozco, te he estado viendo desde que era un niño y puedo saber cuándo algo te molesta.

Tenía razón, estaba molesto, fastidiado, odiaba que Haru hiciera cosas bajo el control de las acciones de Rin. Pero por otro lado, no podía sacar de su mente el pensamiento de que Haru lo observaba, de que eran tan íntimos que él podía notar cuando la sonrisa de Makoto era forzada o falsa.

-…Haru, tu… ¿Qué piensas de Rin?

-¿Qué? – Lo tomo por sorpresa – No pienso nada en especial hacia él.

- ¿De verdad? Yo…- se formó un nudo en su garganta – creo que él te gusta.

-… - No tenía palabras para contestar -… pero por qué-

- ¡Haru! – lo interrumpió – si me comparas con él, ¿Qué sientes? ¿Es distinto? ¿Quién es más importante? ¿Quién de los dos te causaría más dolor si se fuera?

Todas las preguntas que tenía salieron, una detrás de otra, dejando a Makoto en blanco, sin saber qué hacer. Quería la respuesta, mejor dicho ¿La quería? Sabía que la repuesta no lo haría feliz. Entonces no pudo dejar de dudar y decidió huir.

- ¡Espera! - Haruka lo jalo del brazo, haciendo que perdieran el equilibrio y que Makoto cayera debajo de él en la tina-… Es distinto, no es el mismo sentimiento por Rin que el que tengo por ti, ¡Así que no me dejes! – Le grito con su rostro imperturbable, el cual estaba un poco, solo un poco sonrojado – Eres muy tonto a veces…

Haru le reprocho luego de un suspiro e intento salir del agua pero cuando lo hizo, Makoto lo tomo de la barbilla y lamio el labio que posteriormente beso intensamente y con dulzura. Haruka se resistió tratando de liberar el agarre que ahora se había trasladado a su cintura pero en pocos segundos dejo de intentarlo porque era imposible que Makoto la soltara y además, estaba disfrutando el beso tanto que empezó a responderlo. El beso se volvió largo y sus miradas de deseo no dejaban de encontrarse.

- Ng…ahh Ma…ko-

Haru trato de respirar abriendo su boca pero solo consiguió que la lengua de Makoto entrara y jugara con la suya haciendo sonidos muy lascivos. Sentía que se derretía y su cuerpo se volvía débil con cada rose. Makoto por su parte, lo noto y lo sujeto con más fuerza. Exploro mucho más adentro con su lengua haciendo que Haru gimiera. Se volvió codicioso y extendió el área en donde su lengua pasaba, se deslizo con un beso a su mejilla y luego mordió juguetonamente el lóbulo de la oreja de Haruka y este se retorció.

- Eres tan sensible – volvió a morderlo en el mismo lugar - … en algunas partes. Me pregunto cuales otros serán así en tu cuerpo. Tal vez deberíamos ir a otro sitio más cómodo y averiguarlo. – susurro con una sonrisa.

- ¡Ma-Makoto! ¡Para! ¿Por qué haces esto? – le dijo recuperando el aire mientras trataba de alejarse.

- Mmm… Porque tú dijiste que era diferente a Rin… ¿Sabes? A mí me gustas mucho Haru,- sonrió dulcemente – desde que éramos niños pero nunca me prestaste atención y luego llego Rin-

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Rin en todo esto? – interrumpió.

- ¡Todo! Cuando llego Rin se volvieron amigos y no eras el tipo de persona que se hacía amigo de alguien solo porque sí. ¡A ti te gusta!

- No me gusta – respondió cortante y frio.

-… ¿Te gusto yo entonces? – pregunto mirándole a los ojos.

- ¡…! – Se sonrojo un poco – Solo déjalo, no es importante.

-¡Haru, para mí lo es! – reclamo haciendo pucheros – Me gustas… respóndeme, por favor…

- No lo hare, si lo hago seguro querrás seguir con lo de antes.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que si? – lo miro ilusionado.

- No lo sé – aparto la mirada.

- Haru…-susurro – Me gustas, me gustas, me gustas… – le repitió mientras se acercaba a él y lo tomaba de las muñecas dándole suaves besos.

- Ng…Ah…Par…a.

- Pero te gusta ¿O no? – lo acorralo contra la pared de la tina mientras seguía besándolo.

Haruka no respondió porque era verdad, solo se limitó a mirarlo con sus ojos llorosos pero algo enojados.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que Haru dejo de resistirse. Makoto aprovecho la oportunidad al instante y soltó sus manos que estaban entrelazadas con las manos de Haru para poder deslizarla al pecho de él. Empezó solo con pequeños roses que los volvieron duros los pezones de su amigo. Al ver la rápida reacción, los presiono más y Haru soltó un suave gemido que le dio a entender que podía seguir, entonces los presiono un poco más y los pellizcó.

- Nn… Esto…Ah…Makoto…

- ¿No te gusta? Pero mira cómo se pusieron, están rojos y duros… creo que no es el único lugar duro – sonrió besándolo - ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Me detengo o… sigo?

- Mmm… has lo que quieras.

- ¿Seguro?

- … - dudo ante la mirada que Makoto le dio, sabía que "Has lo que quieras" podía ser interpretado de más de una manera – sigue tocándome… - aparto la mirada avergonzado.

- Está bien – sonrió.

Como se lo indico, siguió tocando el pecho de Haru, dejando besos por todos lados. Quería usar su lengua pero primero le pregunto a Haruka si eso estaba bien, porque sabía que él se sorprendería si lo hacia así como así y terminaría alejándolo. Entre sus jadeos Haru, pudo asentir con su cabeza y Makoto procedió con su deseo.

Lentamente paso su húmeda lengua por el pezón dejando un hilo de saliva que hizo estremecer todo el cuerpo del chico de mirada fría y llorosa, lo que alentó a Makoto a continuar, masajeo el pezón ensalivado con la punta de su lengua y lo envolvió con ella una y otra vez hasta encerrarlo en su boca y chuparlo con fuerzas.

- ¡Ahh! - gimió tan fuerte y sensual que hasta él mismo se había sorprendido. Makoto por su parte lo observo estupefacto y no pudo evitar atacarlo - ¡Espe…! ¡Ng….!

Ya era muy tarde, Makoto había sellado su boca con un beso tonto y desesperado que se fue volviendo dulce y excitante, tanto que Haru no se dio cuenta de que la mano de Makoto estaba bajando por su cintura. Contorneando todos los suaves músculos de Haru, llego a una zona que estaba dura y palpitante.

- Nn…ahh….

Acaricio el miembro de Haru a través de la apretada tela del traje e hizo que la palpitación aumentara al igual que el tamaño del bulto. Pero se detuvo, lo que dejo a Haruka decepcionado.

- ¿Por qué paras? – le dijo haciendo pucheros.

- Dime que quieres que haga, lo hare para ti – respondió con una dulce sonrisa y una mirada juguetona.

- Solo sigue con lo que estabas haciendo.

- ¿Solo eso? – Se desilusiono – ¿Te basta con que te toque así? – froto la entrepierna con un par de dedos.

- Mmm… ngh… no…

- ¿No qué?

- Más… quiero más… - se apresuró a decir.

- ¿Qué debo hacer?

- ¡! ¡Ya lo sabes! - se quejó impaciente.

- Solo quiero oírlo de ti… Quiero saber qué es lo que deseas… ¿Me deseas? – dijo con una mirada tierna.

- … ¿Crees que no lo haría si llegue a este punto? – respondió de forma casi inaudible mirando al fondo de la tina.

Makoto se sorprendió con la respuesta y sonrió entrecerrando sus ojos. Se besaron una vez más y reanudo la atención a la entrepierna. Presiono su cuerpo contra el de Haru y se frotaron en un vaivén que los agito.

- Makotoo… - gimió

- Lo sé. Voltéate ¿Si? Por favor…

Siguiendo la orden, de manera muy extraña Haru la cumplió, se dejó llevar por la seductiva voz que nunca antes había escuchado. Quería seguir, sabia como lo hacían los hombres pero no le importo. Estaba bien siempre y cuando fuera Makoto el que lo hicieran.

Makoto deslizo los pantalones por los muslos de Haru y se los quito por completo. Antes de seguir, se quedó contemplando la blanca figura de la persona que amaba y luego recorrió con sus dedos la línea en la que se encontraba la apretada entrada de Haru. Este por su parte, reacciono y arqueo su espalda, haciendo una pose muy excitante.

- Haru… eres tan, tan lindo.

Makoto recibió una mirada de odio que se terminó convirtiendo en una de súplica. Que lo llamaran lindo no le gustaba en especial pero no le afecto luego de ver a Makoto con su habitual sonrisa amable.

Cuando Haru se calmó y le dio el consentimiento de seguir, Makoto tomo el miembro de Haruka y lo acaricio de arriba a abajo continuamente y cuando subía se aseguraba de hundir su dedo en la punta porque hacía que el desnudo chico gimiera más fuerte y eso los excitaba a ambos. Makoto volvió a pasar sus dedos una y otra vez por la parte trasera de Haru mientras este se curvaba cada vez que tocaba su estrecha entrada y la misma se tensaba pero también trataba de tragar el dedo con cada pasada. Haru miro a Makoto de reojo y él se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir esa mirada, lo sabía perfectamente y lo iba a hacer aunque no se lo pidiera. Lamio su dedo corazón y lo llevo al tenso lugar de antes, rozo un par de veces.

- Relájate…

Rozo una última vez y presiono el dedo hasta que entro la punta.

- Nguu…ah….

- ¿Duele? ¿Quieres parar?

- No… no duele…sigue – Makoto se dio cuenta de que visiblemente era una mentira pero Haru se estaba esforzando y no podía desperdiciarlo.

Después de la punta, todo ingreso lentamente y con cada movimiento de Makoto a Haru le resultaba más doloroso pero en ese dolor había algo de placer que le hacía olvidar todo.

- Lo moveré, aguanta…

Lo penetro sucesivamente mientras aceleraba el ritmo y en pocos instantes las quejas de Haru volvieron a ser respiraciones erráticas acompañadas de gemidos de placer. Entonces Makoto saco su dedo por completo y lo volvió a meter, esta vez también había incluido el índice. Haru abrió ampliamente sus ojos cuando lo hizo y gimió con más fuerza, esto le gustaba, era doloroso pero le gustaba. Ambos querían que ese lugar se volviera suave y relajado para poder seguir pero Makoto aún tenía un poco de control como para saber que eso lastimaría a Haru.

- Mako…to – suspiro – más profundo…. Mas…ng…

- Está bien, ya casi puedo meter otro dedo. Estas tan húmedo aquí atrás…

- Es… el agua… - se quejó.

- Sí, claro – rio al escuchar esa escusa -. Ven aquí.

Se besaron profundamente mientras Makoto lo sostenía acariciando uno de sus pezones y hundiendo más adentro sus dedos. El tercer dedo entro sin problemas y Haru solo siguió gimiendo lascivamente. Cada vez más profundo y fuerte, llego al punto débil de Haru y lo acaricio haciendo pequeños círculos en su interior.

- Estoy listo… entra…. Makoto….Ahh

Haciendo lo que Haru le pidió tan desesperadamente, saco los dedos y comenzó a desnudarse porque lo había olvidado luego de caerse al agua. Empezó por la parte superior y dejo ver sus contorneados músculos que en ese instante resultaron muy eróticos y llenaron a Haru de deseo de tocarlo y abrazarlo como nunca lo había sentido. Luego Makoto desabrocho su cinturón y se sacó sus pantalones que estaban calientes y abultados al frente. Haruka no espero más y se acercó a la entrepierna y la besó a través de la ropa. Lamio cada parte que pudo y después la saco del bóxer. Se había dispuesto a hacerle una felación pero Makoto lo detuvo con una mirada sonrojada. Por su expresión se podía ver que si dejaba que Haruka siguiera, se correría al instante y eso sería horriblemente vergonzoso para él.

Makoto tomo las piernas de Haru y las separo dejando a la vista la abertura dilatada y rosácea, acaricio su miembro y apretó la punta contra la entrada.

- ¿De verdad está bien? – pregunto tímidamente.

- … - Haru no dijo nada pero su mirada era fácil de leer, _"Hazlo"_.

El cuerpo de Haru lo decía todo. En el instante que Makoto se había posado sobre la entrada de Haruka, esta había tragado la punta de forma desesperada.

- Ng….Solo sigue – dijo tapándose la cara con sus brazos.

Makoto lo hizo. Penetro lentamente el interior de Haru mientras hacía que él lo abrazara y lo besaba en el cuello. La respiración agitada del frio chico se había vuelto parecida al llanto pero no sentía dolor, Makoto lo había preparado bien. Él siguió entrando en el ajustado lugar hasta poder llenarlo por completo y entonces empezó a moverse lentamente de fuera hacia adentro procurando ser dulce con su lindo amante.

- Dime si duele…

- No lo hace…Ahh… Mmm…

Haru apretó su interior a la misma vez que se aferraba a Makoto cuando este le embestía cada vez más rápido y apasionadamente, sus respiraciones se fusionaron y en el baño solo se podía escuchar el sonido del agua golpeando como olas por el movimiento y además, los descontrolados gemidos sensuales que Haru hacía con cada embestida.

- Te quiero Haru… Se siente increíble dentro de ti, eres tan ajustado… y lindo… Te amo – le susurro a su oído entre sus desbocados balanceos.

- ¡Ahh! Makoto… Ma…koto… Yo también… - dijo sin aire.

- También… ¿Qué?

- Te amo – susurro aprisionando el cuerpo de Makoto con el suyo.

- Ahora lo sé…

Los golpes de su penetración se volvieron fulminantes, profundos y algo desesperados. La mano de Makoto acariciaba con más fuerza el miembro de Haru.

- Ng….M-me cor-ro… Makoto

- Espera... – tapo la hendidura por donde brotaba un líquido transparente del cuerpo de Haru – Correte conmigo Haru… - le pidió con una voz ronca.

- No… Puedo…

Makoto acelero su vaivén y ambos sintieron una ola de placer que se extendía hasta la punta de sus dedos. Un líquido blanquecino salió expulsado hacia el abdomen de Makoto mientras que el interior de Haru se llenaba del semen de su amante.

Se abrazaron con fuerza y dulzura, se sentían agotados pero aun así Makoto le repitió varias veces que lo amaba pero Haru apenas lo escuchaba porque se estaba quedando inconsciente por tanto placer.

* * *

En la noche, lo volvieron a hacer un par de veces más y cada una fue mejor que la anterior. En la mañana tuvieron que levantarse aunque hubieran preferido dormir, tenían entrenamiento.

Cuando llegaron no vieron a Nagisa hasta más tarde en el almuerzo y se comportaba de forma rara, no sonreía como siempre y casi no hablaba.

- Y… ¿Dónde está Rei? – Pregunto Makoto queriendo romper el tenso silencio pero cuando lo hizo, Nagisa frunció el ceño con tristeza. Haru por su parte siguió comiendo luego de una mirada.

- Ayer. ¿Algo paso?

- … Hasta Haru-chan se dio cuenta. – Rio – No es nada, seguro tenía algo que hacer… creo – Nagisa intento actuar como de costumbre pero no pudo evitar que su voz sonara decaída. Entonces Makoto cambió el tema para olvidad el asunto.

Toda la tarde de clases Nagisa estuvo perdido y sin prestar atención a nada, hasta camino hacia el club sin darse cuenta. Cuando llego se sintió cansado y decidió irse sin decir nada.

- Mmm… Solo somos tres – suspiro Gou.

- No creo que vallan a venir, mejor deberíamos dejarlo por ho-

- ¡No! Practicaremos, ya perdimos antes. ¡Esta vez hay que ganar! – interrumpió con entusiasmo y sacando un programa del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Ellos siguieron practicando y Nagisa ya casi estaba fuera de la escuela.

- Nagisa.

La voz lo sorprendio. No esperaba que él viniera ni siguiera esperaba nada.

A unos pocos metros detrás de Nagisa estaba Rei mirándolo a través de las gafas que destellaban con el sol.

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHAAAN!

Intento ponerle un poco de emoción :) pero es lo que hay :(

Esta vez me concentre en MakoHaru, el próximo cap será Reigisa ^^

perdon si hay errores c:

Quise evitar lo más posible que Haru-chan hablara, quería que todo lo dijera su cuerpo. También quise que tuviera una personalidad algo así como que fría y confiada en todo momento y que desapareciera cuando lo tocaran :D como Tristan de I want to Bite (novela de Isaya Takamori)

Espero que hayan tenido lindas navidades! Y Feliz Año Nuevo adelantado \(^~^)/

Extra?

Cuando estaba escribiendo esto, eran las cuatro menos cuarto y de repente vi una bola de pelos pasando al lado de mi silla, y no, no era mi perro (tengo una perrita que es caniche toy, se llama morena ^^) !? Volviendo a lo anterior, l ni idea de quien era ni como había entrado en mi casa (⊙_⊙), quiero creer que entro cuando dejamos la puerta abierta porque hacía calor, lo peor de todo es que casi me caigo de la silla del susto que me dio jaja…

…espero no volver a verlo (ಠ_ಠ)

*Sashimi es pescado crudo


	3. Rei

Capítulo 3

- Nagisa – le repitió mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

Rei estaba vestido con el uniforme escolar aunque no había ido a las clases, mientras, Nagisa lo observaba algo atónico e indeciso de si quedarse o correr lejos. La mirada de Rei era diferente a la usual, era profunda y decidida, como cuando estaba por saltar en una competencia de estilo mariposa. Él se acercó a Nagisa con un paso lento, lo que hizo que el chico de ojos rubí dudara aún más.

- Hola… - Dijo algo tímido - ¿Te saltaste el entrenamiento?

Nagisa asintió y miro al piso, pero rápidamente volvió la vista a Rei y este se sorprendió.

- ¿Por qué me hablas?

- ¿Por qué no lo haria? – Cruzo sus brazos – No veo porque no hacerlo.

-… pero – su rostro se frunció de forma poco visible - ¡Ayer me rechazaste! ¡Cuando al fin me había decidido, tú me rechazas y tiras al suelo!

- ¿¡Eh!? ¿Llamas a eso rechazo? ¡Cómo quieres que no lo haga si únicamente soy un remplazo!

- ¿¡Que…!? – Pausa - ¡Rei-chan no es remplazo de nadie! ¡De quien lo seria!

- De Haruka-senpai… quien más… - dijo deshaciéndose del enojo.

- ¿De…Haru-chan? – Abrió más sus ya grandes ojos -… No eres su remplazo

- Eso no es cierto, solo me vez como a un amigo. Eso lo hiciste conmigo o por un capricho… o como si yo fuera un sustituto – toda su mirada profunda y decidida desapareció por una un poco más triste – Siempre estas prestando atención a Haruka…senpai…

- ¿Eres celoso Rei-chan? – le dijo haciendo que él se sonrojara y que Nagisa riera - ¡Miro mucho a Haru-chan porque es difícil de entender! – se calló- pero ¿Por qué crees que te veo como a un…amigo? – lo miro directo a los ojos.

- …- aumentando su sonrojo alejo la mirada -… Es imposible que yo te guste…de la misma forma que… que…. yo – dijo con una voz que iba asiendo se inaudible – te quiero….

- Rei-chan… ¡Repítelo! ¿Sí? – sonrió fingiendo no escuchar.

- ¡Ahh! ¡No lo hare, tonto! –le grito sonrojado - ¡Me voy!

En ese momento Nagisa lo jalo del brazo y se paró en puntitas de pie para darle un pequeño beso en los labios, seguido de una sonrisa juguetona y un guiño de ojo.

-… - todo sonrojado, logro sacar algunas palabras - ¿Por qué… m-me be- besaste?

- Sí que eres lento Rei-chan, pero eso también me gusta… - rio juguetonamente – me gustas que seas inocente…

- ¿Eh? ¡Yo no-! – nagisa lo interrumpió con otro beso.

- Me gustas Rei-chan, de verdad te quiero – lo abrazo por el cuello y le sonrió con dulzura.

Rei estaba pasmado y su cara muy roja. Se sentía cálido donde Nagisa lo estaba tocando, _"¿Le gusto?"_, solo podía repetirlo una y otra vez en su cabeza. Nagisa por su parte estaba aferrado al cuello de Rei como si estuviera siendo precavido de que él no desapareciera y todo terminara, _"Mmm… Me pregunto qué le hare… Definitivamente no te dejare escapar Rei-chan, así que no lo intentes" _ pensamientos llenos de pervertidas cosas que quería hacerle o decirle pasaron por su cabeza llenándolo de éxtasis.

- Rei-chan… mmm – le susurro- ¿Podemos ir a tu casa, no?

Rei estaba sorprendido y lo miro con algo de duda _"…No creo que se refiera a eso… o ¿sí?". _Pero su duda se confirmó al instante cuando Nagisa apoyo todo su cuerpo contra el de él. El pequeño estaba algo duro en su zona baja y no era el móvil de Nagisa lo que sentía, ya que podía ver del bolso escolar que colgaba la pequeña y kawaii correa que le había puesto al teléfono. Ni siguiera las orejas de Rei pudieron resistirse a esa invasión de calor que lo volvió rojo puro.

- …ah... Mi familia está ahí, no creo que sea buena idea…

- Mmm… De verdad quiero estar con Rei-chan a solas – le dijo haciendo pucheros.

- ¡Pero nos oirán! ¡No quiero, no en mi casa!

-…- sonrió- Pero si no es en tu casa está bien ¿Ne? – inclino la cabeza.

Rei trato de hablar en su defensa pero Nagisa tenía razón. _"Antes pude ver un poco…Pero no todo, así que en realidad está bien". _Todo lo que aún no había visto lo había imaginado en la noche anterior, cosas como _"¿Gemiría de este modo o de este otro?", "¿Su rostro mostraría placer?", "¿Qué tan increíble será estar dentro de él?". _Eso lo había vuelto más curioso pero aun así era demasiado tímido para averiguarlo. En la noche pasada, él casi no había dormido pensando en todas esas cosas y hasta le habían provocado una erección que tuvo que calmar viendo videos. Luego de eso, un video llevo a otro y termino en búsqueda de cómo lo hacían los chicos, porque en los videos, "eso" (como él lo llamaba) entraba con facilidad y hacia que el delicado y excitado uke gritara "Kimochi~ " pero en otros, el uke sufría y al final tendría que conformarse con sentir solamente dolor y Rei no quería eso. "_Pero ahora creo en mí mismo porque_", se acomodó las gafas "¡He estudiado la técnica! Se todo lo que tengo que hacer" Rio de forma macabra "¡Todas esas horas investigando y leyendo darán sus frutos!"

Nagisa había dejado de lado a Rei con sus pensamientos y había marcado el número de uno de sus amigos.

- ¡Haru-chan, que bueno que contestas! ¡Tengo que pedirte un favor! – dijo cuándo contesto Haruka con un frio "Nagisa".

- ¿Qué es?

- ¡Por favor préstame tu casa!

- ¿Mi casa?... ¿Dónde estás ahora?

- ¡Si, tu casa!... mmm… ¿Donde? Je…je –trato de reir porque sabía que Haru estaba algo enojado por faltar a la práctica – Eso no es importante ¿Me la prestas por un rato? ¡No haremos nada malo! – "_o más o menos_" pensó.

- "Haremos"… ¿Estas con Rei?

- Sip ¿Entonces es un no? – pregunto con ternura.

-…- se quedó callado durante unos segundos – No, está bien… Arregla tus problemas con Rei. – le dijo luego de pensarlo. Que Rei faltara lo había preocupado pero aún más lo había hecho preocupar a Makoto y eso no le gustaba.

- ¡Gracias Haru-chan! Luego te daré…mmm… ¡ah! ¿Caballa? O lo que tú quieras. Bueno, adiós… ¡Ah! Espera, Haru-chan. Por nada del mundo vengas hasta que te diga, ya sé ¿Por qué no te quedas a jugar con Mako-chan? Seguro que él sería feliz de que vayas – se aprovechó de los sentimientos de Makoto para asegurarse de no ser interrumpido cuando él este "jugando" con Rei.

- … Bien.

* * *

Makoto estaba anudando su corbata y Haru poniéndose su camisa.

- ¿Era Nagisa? ¿Estaba bien? – Haru asintió a las preguntas de Makoto - ¿Quería algo de tu casa?

- Ah…Makoto, me quedare a dormir a tu casa, si no te molesta – dijo como si no tuviera mucha importancia.

- ¿Eh? Eso es repentino pero no me molesta en absoluto – le dijo abrazándolo por detrás – Me hace feliz – sonrió.

"_Le hace feliz_" Haru quería que él fuera feliz. Makoto le había dado muchas experiencias, incluso antes cuando eran niños y si ir a su casa lo hacía feliz, iría siempre. Haru se dio la vuelta quedando bajo el abrazo de Makoto y en su rostro había un poco de rubor. Ahora que sabía que sobre el amor de Makoto, se sentía tan feliz y tranquilo como cuando estaba en el agua.

* * *

- Perdón por la intromisión– dijo Nagisa entre cerrando los ojos al entrar.

-… ¿Por qué saludas? ¿Haruka-senpai no está aquí o sí?

- Es verdad, es vedad – rio – solo es la costumbre.

En el camino Nagisa le había contado a Rei que podrían usar la casa sin molestias. Ambos estaban algo ansiosos, así que cuando pasaron a la sala principal, Nagisa lo tomo de la mano he hizo que Rei tocara su pecho y sintiera el latido de su corazón. Luego se acercó y le robo un par de besos mientras se miraban a los ojos.

- ¿Aquí? ¿O vamos a otro lugar? – le pregunto Rei.

- Mmm… El suelo está bien –sonrió.

Acto seguido, Rei termino tumbado en el suelo. Nagisa tapo su boca con húmedos besos antes de que pudiera decir algo. Luego de algunos besos Rei empezó a responder y entrelazaron sus lenguas en un juego. "_Se siente bien dentro de su boca… quiero seguir_" pensaron mientras tomaban un respiro para poder continuar. El beso se volvió profundo y dejo a Rei sin aire, en ese momento Nagisa aprovecho para concentrarse en la entrepierna del mismo. Desabrocho el botón y bajo el cierre, dejando a la vista la ropa interior de Rei. Estaba húmedo y cuando lo tocaba producía sonidos acuosos que hicieron que Rei cubriera su rostro de vergüenza.

-… Rei-chan ¡Así no puedo ver! – se sentó sobre la parte húmeda y entrelazo su mano con la de Rei.

Entonces movió el brazo que cubría la cara de Rei y empezó a moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás, frotando el miembro con su trasero. Rei reacciono al instante y se puso duro.

- No… ¡Hagas eso! – se avergonzó.

- Pero… a mí también me gusta… mira – señalo su parte baja – Reacciono porque eres tú, Rei-chan

Él dejo de resistirse luego de ver la cara de Nagisa. Estaba algo sonrojado, con la mirada húmeda y perdida, lamiendo sus labios cada tanto como si quisiera devorar eso que estaba rosándolo debajo de él. "_Sus pantalones… parecen abultados…"_, "_Tal vez debería…_". Rei acerco su mano hacia la cintura de Nagisa y lo acaricio un poco, luego subió por su pecho y desabotono la camisa que cubría los pálidos pezones de Nagisa. Los rodeó con sus dedos y los masajeo. Ejercía algo de presión en la punta y los frotaba con energía.

- Ng…Rei…chan…no…

- ¿No te gusta?

- No, No es eso. Pero… ya estoy muy duro… me gusta sentir eso ahí abajo… ¿Sabes?...Quiero que estés… dentro… así que ayúdame con otra cosa – dijo entre respiraciones con una voz juguetona.

Nagisa se quitó primero la camisa, después los pantalones y por último la ropa interior, todo de una forma seductiva que hizo Rei lo mirara con deseo. Luego lo ayudo a desvestirse quedando solo con sus pantalones. Se acercó al pecho de Rei y lamio sus pezones con una sonrisa.

- No los morderé esta vez.

- Cállate.

Dejo los pezones de lado para poder bajar al miembro de Rei. Lo saco del ajustado lugar y lo rodeo con sus pequeñas manos. Bajo y subió una y otra vez, tocando cada punto que hacia crecer el tamaño del miembro, haciéndolo palpitar y calentarse aún más. Respiraba erráticamente mientras Nagisa le robaba profundos besos. El movimiento de su mano se volvió más rápido y luego paro por completo.

- ¿Por qué… paras? – pregunto mientras se reincorporaba.

- ¿Puedo lamerlo, Rei-chan? – se hizo el tierno.

-¿¡Eh!? ¡No! Claro que no.

- ¿Porque?... Entonces…. Quiero ver como lo haces tú mismo – sonrió dulcemente.

- …

Rei se sonrojo, no podía creer que Nagisa podía decir algo así, pero con lo que le había hecho hasta ahora, sabía que era capaz de mucho más.

- ¿Cuál entonces?

- … - lo miro enojado y luego de pensar dijo – L-lamelo.

- ¡Yay! Tendré cuidado – bajo hacia la zona inferior de Rei y antes de hacer algo pregunto - ¿Quieres que te mire a los ojos cuando lo meta en mi boca?

- ¡Ah! ¡Solo hazlo! – grito de vergüenza.

Nagisa lamio la punta del pene y acaricio con su lengua la uretra. Rei doblo su espalda y tomo la cabeza de Nagisa. "_Está lamiendo….ngh… es demasiado, él es tan lindo y excitante…"_

- Ng… Mejor no…

- No le veo nada de malo a seguir.

Succiono la cabeza del miembro con pasión y descendió con su lengua hasta llegar a la base, lamio el testículo y luego volvió a subir dejando otro camino de caliente saliva. Lentamente abrió su boca e introdujo el miembro palpitante de Rei. Trato de tragarlo por completo pero era demasiado grande para su pequeña y dulce boca. Subía y bajaba lamiendo cada parte posible. Siguió haciéndolo con más rapidez asegurándose de rodearlo con su boca por completo. El miembro de Rei temblaba y palpitaba estruendosamente y el pre-semen estaba llenando la boca de Nagisa.

- Ahh… Nagi…sa…

Nagisa saco el erecto miembro de su boca y lo lleno de besos, luego lo volvió a tomar. Esta vez succionaba con fuerza y lo metía por completo en su boca, deseaba hacer que Rei temblara de placer y que le rogara por más del mismo. "_Solo yo vi esta expresión… debo ser también la primer persona que lo toca de este modo…_". Nagisa se excitaba de solo pensar en que él estaba haciendo todo esto y que luego harían mucho más "_Hasta que sea completamente mío", _empezó a jadear suavemente y alcanzó con una de sus manos su pene. Aparicio la parte superior, desparramando sobre él un líquido transparente que extendió sobre todo el miembro mientras se tocaba. Rei vio que lo hacía y se relamió los labios.

- ¿Puedo tocarlo? – pregunto mientras lo miraba con deseo.

- Nop – Nagisa se ergio y le mostro abiertamente como se acariciaba sensualmente él solo – Rei-chan ¿Me quieres…? ¿Quieres estar dentro de mí?

- …Si… Si quiero….

- Entonces espera que me prepare… No quiero correrme… si tú me tocas me correré demasiado rápido…

- Mmm… ¿Prepararte?

- Sip. Quiero que entres y que me corra solamente con tus embestidas – se mordio los labios.

- ¡…! – Rei se sonrojo por completo.

Nagisa lamio lentamente uno de sus dedos dejándolo mojado y resbaladizo. Le inclino hacia delante mientras volvía a chupar el miembro de Rei. En su parte trasera, su dedo estaba rosando su suave y rosada entrada. Con un poco de esfuerzo el dedo entro paulatinamente haciendo que Nagisa soltara pequeños gemidos cálidos sobre Rei.

- Ng…Rei-cha…n… - gimió – siempre… pienso en…ti… cuando…hago esto – dijo jadeante – Me pones taaantoo.

-…Nagisa – su mirada se volvió deseosa - ¿Siempre te metes los… dedos?

- Si…

- ¿…Puedo ver?

Nagisa se sorprendió un poco por el pedido de Rei pero accedió felizmente. "_¿Quieres verlo? ¿Eh?_".

El pequeño se dio vuelta sobre Rei dejando ver su lascivo agujero y aun quedando en una pose cómoda como para atender la erección de Rei. Volvió a meter sus dedos dentro y los movió con intensidad. Sus gemidos se volvieron más notorios y cada tanto se escuchaba un llanto mezclado con el nombre de Rei. Este último, estaba siendo seducido por la escena delante de sus ojos. Sin poder resistirse, acaricio la nalga de Nagisa y paso su mano hacia la parte delantera, tomando el miembro temblante de Nagisa y frotándolo con rapidez.

- Hn…Ahh Rei… Ahh ng…

Rei lentamente quito los dedos de Nagisa de la suave entrada y metió los suyos. Primero uno, el cual se deslizo con facilidad, metió otro y lo hundió completamente. Siguió con movimientos suaves y excitantes. "_El grado de inclinación no es el mejor, la velocidad debe aumentar._" Como dijo, se acomodó y aplico todo lo que había leído. Dejo caer una gota de saliva como lubricante y presiono el punto suave de Nagisa, éste gimió casi gritando, ya estaba completamente perdido en el placer.

- ¡Rei…Rei…para…ahhh! – Jadeo desplomándose – Entra ¡Lo quiero!... por favor…Hn…

Nagisa estaba sollozando de placer y su cuerpo temblaba haciendo que le costara mantenerse. Entonces Rei lo ayudo sentándolo sobre él mismo. Rozó con su pene el trasero de Nagisa hasta encontrar su entrada secreta.

- ¿Qué…esperas? – pregunto impaciente mientras apoyaba las manos sobre los músculos de Rei.

Rei presiono la entrada y lentamente la punta ingreso. Nagisa se apresuró a meterlo por completo y bajo sus caderas con rapidez pero su desesperación era realimente linda para Rei.

- Nagisa…ahh… Eso es demasiado…

- Te quiero Rei-chan – jadeo en un vaivén – Te amoo…

- Nagisa ven aquí…- lo tomo de la nuca y lo beso.

Nagisa sacudió sus caderas desesperadamente mientras Rei sujetaba y le acariciaba el pecho. Estaba respirando profundamente mientras su pene penetraba en los lugares más sensibles de Nagisa. "_Es tan… no lo sé… solo lo deseo…_"

- Yo también, también te amo…Nagisa no le muestres esto a nadie…

Quería todo para sí mismo, que nadie lo tuviera. La cara de Nagisa era dulce, excitante, hermosa y aniñada, su cuerpo era pequeño y pálido. Y por ultimo su forma de ser, tierno pero sensual, todo debía ser suyo, era un tipo de deseo que nunca antes había experimentado por nadie más.

- Ng…Rei…solo quiero a Rei-chan…

Las penetraciones se volvieron fuertes y constantes dejando a Nagisa agotado. Sus ojos estaban llorosos y entre cerrados pero aun así, podía ver la expresión de placer en el sonrojado rostro de Rei y éste también lo miraba. Se besaron románticamente mientras Rei lo abrazaba. Cambiaron las poses y Nagisa quedo tumbado en la chaqueta de Rei.

- ¿No te gusta más….ser montado? – Dijo levantando los brazos para abrazarlo – Rei-chan creo que te pega más ser sumiso – se rio.

-… - suspiro.

Ser montado le había gustado pero le gustaría todo lo que le hicieran siempre que fuera Nagisa el que lo hiciera. Aprovecho la risa de su amante y empezó a penetrarlo rápidamente haciendo que la risa se volviera gemidos y respiraciones erráticas muy provocadoras. En cada movimiento se aseguraba de penetrarlo profundamente y salir completamente de él para luego volver a entrar. Cada vez que lo hacía, el aliento caliente de Nagisa golpeaba en su cuello, podía sentir las uñas del pequeño clavadas en su espalda pero no era importante, ya que su cuerpo estaba siendo invadido por una ola de placer abrumador que rápidamente, se extendió al cuerpo de Nagisa.

-Ahhh… Taaan Bien…Rei… ¡Me gustas!...mas… ng ahh…

Nagisa sintió una onda eléctrica en su espalda y la misma se extendió hasta la punta de sus pies. Un líquido blanquecino había manchado el abdomen de Rei, Nagisa había llegado a la cima del clímax y se aferraba todo lo que podía a Rei, su cuerpo estaba satisfecho.

Rei a su vez, había acelerado sus ya rápidas embestidas y no podía parar de jadear, él también estaba a punto de correrse pero antes necesitaba ver la cara complacida de Nagisa y luego, por supuesto, besarlo hasta que le quedaran energías. Su cuerpo se estremeció y el interior de Nagisa se volvió más ajustado de lo que era. No tardo ni un segundo en correrse dentro.

El placer los había aplastados y Nagisa solo podía decir cosas estúpidas una y otra vez como "¡Me gustas!" o "Volvamos a hacerlo". Se recostaron en el suelo y se miraron fijamente mientras se sonreían y abrazan.

-Gisa… ¡Nagisa! ¡Despierta! – dijo Rei.

- Mmm… Cinco minutos más… - hablo aun adormilado

- ¡Esta no es tu casa Nagisa!

- ¡Bien! – Se levantó- ¿Qué paso? No me dejas dormir Rei-chan.

- Claro que no, tenemos que hablar con Senpai. ¡No está bien que le preste su casa a personas tan peligrosas como Nagisa!

- ¿¡Eh!? ¡No soy peligroso, Rei-chan tonto!

- ¡Si lo eres! Las expresiones y la voz que tenías antes era muy peligrosa ¡Los pervertidos te atacarían!

- Tu eres el único pervertido que necesito – lo abrazo – No tienes que preocuparte de la casa. ¡Podemos hacerlo una vez más!

- ¡¿Eh!? No, nos vamos – se levantó.

- Haru-chan no vendrá hasta mañana – lo jalo del brazo y lo tumbo debajo de él - ¡Prepárate Rei-chan! Porque no planeo dejarte ir – le dedico una mirada algo sádica y lo ataco con muchos besos

- ¡Waahh!... Ng…

Al final Rei termino haciéndolo dos veces mas y Nagisa no lo dejo irse sino hasta la mañana siguiente. Pero estaba bien porque Nagisa era hermoso y él lo amaba y ese sentimiento era mutuo.

* * *

Hola! Espero que les guste, tal vez sea algo corto y rápido. Se debe a que me voy de vacaciones! Yay! Quería terminar de escribirlo lo antes posible porque me voy mañana y no había escrito nada aun y eso sería que tendrían que esperar hasta febrero :( y en el viaje no podría porque, aunque vamos a un hotel, hay muchos pibes chorros jaja naah… bueno…. si hay, pero queda más lindo si los llamamos ladrones malos :) (Si se preguntan porque el es porque era (o es, no sé) una banda que no me gustaba en especial, ese tipo de música no me pega, prefiero a mis Big Bang *suspiro* como amo a G-dragon )

En este capítulo quería revivir la personalidad de Nagi-chan ¡Se feliz!, creo que nadie quiere ver a un chico adorable, triste y depresivo :( ¡Yo tampoco! Pero me gusta hacer sufrir a los protagonistas jejeje :)

No sé si lo dije antes (creo que no) pero me da mucha vergüenza corregir errores o releer la historia para ver si escribí lo que quería escribir -°_°- agrrr lo odio! Vi un HORROR teshible, teshible (- - - = terrible) "Nagisalo" AHHH! Ò_Ó solo por un espacio parece verbo! Pero bueno… Inventemos una palabra :D Nagisalo: acción de ser terriblemente kawaii y perverso :) jaja

Ah! Cierto! Antes hable sobre G-dragon con sus 177cm de pura ternura, quisiera saber en qué sección se colocan ese tipo de fanfiction, los de personas reales o famosos? O en los que puedes inventar personajes? Si alguien lo sabe qué me lo diga!

Como siempre perdón por los errores que tanto odio!

Amo leer las review, ver que hay algunas pervertidas que me leen me hace feliiiz _

Pd: 1) sé que escribo mucho en esta parte pero es todo lo que se ocurre mientras escribo la historia.

2) El 14 (ayer creo) fue mi cumpleaños n° #&#% (censurado) e hice cosas que las niñas buenas no debemos hacer… espera… cierto! No soy una niña buena sino una pervertida jojo por eso estoy escribiendo con muchooo sueño y poquita (mucha o_o) resaca, sepan entender! Jaja

3) Quedan pocos capítulos, este podría ser el último….o…. podría hacer otro de Rin y su Kohai y otros de las parejas principales (algo asi como en alguna cita que termine en lemon). Se me ocurren ideas, como atarlos con los cintos de las yukatas o usar afrodisiacos o disfraces *mueve las cejas* If you know what I mean

4) la palabra Kimochi sería algo asi como "oh si, mas/ se siente taaan bien/ ah ah" esa cosa pervertida la aprendí en .com solo para mayores eh! ;) nah pueden entrar pero cuidado, que hay cosas lindas y cosas HARD muajajaja. Besos :D


End file.
